


Teethmark dominance

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bite marks, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, keeping secrets, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some players at real madrid like to mark their terretory with their teeth, this way they can allways see which belings to who, they can even challenge eachother for dominance over something. And most important of all they can see when someone else thouched their property.</p>
<p>( sorry that i didnt post storys anymore, i am on a millitairy school, so i didnt have much time to write. But i shall try to make some storys again, requests are allways welcome ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teethmark dominance

James stepped into the teamshower a bit shy, affraid that anyone would see it. He looked around the corner checking if Cristiano was there. No, thank god, he only saw Jese and Isco showering. James stepped in walked to the corner. He turned on the shower, putted some shampoo in his hair and started washing them. The reason why James was so affraid was quite a long story. It all began when the 'teethmark dominance ' system came among the players of real madrid. It basicly was the rule that when some players had sex with eachoter, one of them could ' mark' the other. if one player printed his teethmark in another players butt, he owned that player. And the player with the teethmark on his ass was the property of that player. James looked down to the left side of his booty, you could see some light red bruises on his ass, which were obviously Cristianos teethmarks. James remembered it like it was yesterday, he and Cristiano just finished with some hot sex. James laid on his chest, molted in the blankets while Cristiano whiped the sweat off his forhead and smiling to James his abused ass. James tried to catch a breath but made a soft scream when he felt Cristiano was biting his left butcheek. It lasted only a few seconds but the feeling would remain forever. Cristiano placed his face next to James his sweaty head " now ur mine " he whispered in James his ear, and gave him a spanking on James his marked ass. James gained a shiver on his back and a smile on his face, he just loved Cristianos spanking. It was just, Cristianos had very little time to play with his property recently, he was to busy with his career and pressconferences. James felt kinda lonley.

James looked around the shower to the other guys, he saw jese looking to him. they gave eachother a smile and continued minding their own buisness. The teethmark dominance system was not only between James and Cristiano, it was amongst many more players of Real madrid, James look at jeses booty and clearly saw Sergios teethmarks. Jese had seriously the hottest booty in the whole team, everyone wanted a piece of it. James even got hungry when he looked at it, however he couldnt fuck him, Jese was Sergios property now. Sergio actually did it pretty simple but effective, he invited Jese to his hotelroom, chilled out a bit with him, fed him drunk and lured him into bed, and before u knew it Jeses perfect ass was only allowed to be penetrated by Sergio. And then there was Isco who was the property of Raphael. Raphaels markings were pretty easy to recognize, he allways placed a big kiss when he was biting ur ass, so there was a light red line around Iscos bruises. Jese and Isco both lefted the shower and started dressing. James shaked his head and continued showering, he stood their for a couple of minutes looking awkwardly to the two boys, completly caught up in thoughts that he fogot what he was doing. Anyway, James was a little upset because he felt he did something stupid, Cristiano didnt spend so much time with him anymore and James kinda started to feel lonely. so he did something...something...well, he just hoped Cristiano wouldnt find out. That thought just rushed through James his mind or he felt a hand on his ass and Cristianos voice in his ear.

"surprise babe" Cristiano whispered and licked James his jawline. "Cris, i...er...i " James stutteterd "please dont sneak up on me" he said, Cristiano smiled and kissed him in his neck "come on babe" he said "i really missed you" he continued when he went on his knees and kissed James his spine, going all the way down. "particuarly that feeling of your ass around my..." but then Cristiano stopped and looked to James his right butcheek "whats this?!" he shouted. James couldnt find any words to say and just stayed quiet with his eyes closed in embarresment. "why the hell are some one elses teethmarks on your butt!?" Cristiano hissed mad in James his ear. "i can explain..." James said trying to calm Cristiano down, but it didnt help "if i find out wich motherfucker did this..." he said while inspecting the teethmarks. after a couple of seconds Cristiano came up and breathed heavy from fury " Lucas" he whispered, "thats me" a voice behind them sounded after Cristiano said the name. James and Cristiano looked behind them, seeing a nasty smiling Lucas showering. " what the hell is this Silva?!" Cristiano shouted to Lucas as he pointed to James his ass which had Lucas his teethmark. Lucas smiled " i just thought it would be fun to play with James a bit while you are away" he said on an innocent tone. Cristiano stepped forward and pushed Lucas to the wall "you know damn well that he is my property and that your nasty ass fingers cant touch him" Cristiano said, he was shaking from fury, you could see the bloodveins in his eyes and you could hear his teeth clamp together, but it didnt seem to make a difference to Lucas, he walked to James who still hadent said a word and laid an arm on his shoulder. "well, the rules say that you can challenge an owner for his property" he said with the same nasty smile he came in with "besides " he continued while kissing James in his neck "James looked so sad without you, i thought i could cheer him up a bit" he said as he placed another kiss in James his neck while he kept an eye on Cristiano "and i was right" Lucas smirked " he loved me, he wanted to feel me" he continued as his hands went down over James his spine "he begged for more of me. have you ever heard your boy beg? its so hot" he said as he kept kissing James and laid his hands on his ass. James still didnt say a word, he dindt know what to say. All Lucas said was true, but he was just using him, now that he thought of it Cristiano also just used him for his own desires. James looked sad, he felt abused, but the two guys didnt pay any attention to that.

Cristiano pulled James away from Lucas, it shaked James awake from his thoughts. " what were u thinking?!" Cristiano said mad to James "you know your mine, so why the hell are you fucking with him?!" James was shocked, he didnt know what to say "i...err...i" James stuttered but Lucas interupted him "what do you mean he is yours?" he asked " my theethmarks are also on them so it says he is mine" he said. Cristiano looked mad " he is fucking mine!" he shouted. Lucas was thinking " listen " he said " we can go on and on about whos property James is, we could also let him decide" he said and with that they both looked at James. James still was desperatley searching for words "i...i dont know who to pick" he said softly. Cristiano sighed "well " he said with a dirty smile on his face " we can do it like this, we both fuck him and then James decides who he thinks will be the right owner, me or a pipsqueek like u" he said. Lucas shaked Cristianos hand "deal" he said. James wanted to open his mouth to say something but before he could get the change he was being laid on his back by Cristiano who laid himself on top of him. " i will show you how daddy plays this game" he whispered in James his ear, it brought a shiver over James his spine, he missed this voice so much, it made him instantly hard. " see " Cristiano smiled to Lucas " he likes me allready". Cristiano moved his shaft over James his boner while kissing him on the lips. Cristianos hand slided slowly over James his sixpack, further down to his legs until Cristiano reached James his ass. he slowly started fingering his boy. James closed his eyes and enjoyed Cristianos movements while the hot showerwater fell on his face, he missed it so much to be touched by Cristiano. James moaned as Cristiano inserted two fingers and licked his nipple with the point of his tongue. Lucas watched and touched himself while Cristiano was pleasuring the speechless boy underneath him. Cristiano pulled his fingers back, laid his hands on James his knees, pulled them up and took place between the boys legs. James smiled widely when Cristiano aimed his cock on the boy his ass. James laid his hands on Cristianos back and pulled him closer "give it to me" he whispered while looking his lover in his dark eyes. "oh youre gonna get it" Cristiano hissed smiling to James, and pushed his 9 inch dick in with full power. 

James moaned loudly, he forgot that Cristiano could be very, very rough during sex, but that was what he liked. Cristiano laid his whole body on James his chest and kissed him on his mouth, he laid his arms under James his back while he increased in fucking power. James his muscles turned to jelly, Cristiano kissed him so intense that it felt like he sucked the soul out of his body. James pressed his arms against Cristianos back, he wanted him closer to him, he also wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer, he wanted everything of his man. Cristiano took a breath and thrusted his dick back and forth with full power, you could hear the smacks on James his ass through out the whole shower. Cristiano pulled back "get on all fours baby" he said to James. James crawled up, placed him self on his arms and legs and waited inpatiently for Cristiano to invade his ass again. Cristiano massaged James his back for a few seconds while Lucas was watching the two like a strickt teacher. "my boy" Cristiano whispered and gave James a loud spank on his ass " all mine" he said with another spanking. James almost cried from happiness, he missed this spanking so much. After a few more spanks Cristiano aimed his dick again and thrusted it in. "ahh...god yes!!" James shouted while Cristiano was riding him again. Cristiano increased in speed and smiled dirty to Lucas who watched the two. Cristiano made a few more thrusts and with a loud moan he released his cum into James his ass. James laid on the ground trying to catch his energy, heavy breathing under the shower he heard Cristiano stand up "your turn bitch" he said to Lucas. James felt Lucas placing himself on James his back while he kissed the tired boy in his neck "please Lucas " James said " just a second" but Lucas placed another kiss in James his neck "dont worry baby, ur gonna love it" he said and moved his cock slowly in James his ass while he breathed in his neck. James purred as a little kitten as Lucas moved his cock in James his ass. Lucas did it just right, he moved slowly and gentle but was still dominant. Lucas bited James in his ear while he moved his lower body in a steady rhytm " ur feel so good" Lucas whispered in James his ear, the only sound James could bring out were soft but intense moans "i know u love me" Lucas whispered in James his ear "you want me, ur mine and you know it" he said while giving a hard thrust which made James smile widely "just surrender to me" Lucas whispered and placed a kiss in James his ear. Lucas lifted James up until the boy was on his hands and knees again. Lucas pulled his dick back, brought his face closer and started rimming James. James laid his head on the wet, dirty ground and made loud pleasure moans, while Lucas was eating James out. Lucas his saliva felt actually very cool compared with his dick that was in his ass a minute ago, it was a great salf for James his ass to heal a bit, however it didnt last long. Lucas placed himself behind James again, aimed his dick and puhed it again in hard. James moaned loud and started jerking his cock while Lucas thrusted in and out. Cristiano placed himself next to James " well babe" he said "who do you like more until now, me or him?" he asked, suddenly James his eyes widened he completley forgot where this was about. "i.. i still dont know " he said with a shaking voice "i am sorry i just dont know". Lucas made a loud moan and released his semen in James his sore ass and pulled back, looking at the tired, sweaty boy he just fucked. 

"i got an idea" Lucas said to Cristiano " we can both own him " he said " if this little bitch doesnt want to choose, we will decide " he said smirking. Cristiano didnt agree."this bitch has to learn discipline" he said " he must know that he is mine". Lucas smiled "until he cheats again" Lucas said "i dont want him to cheat either, so if we work together we can both own him, both discipline him" Lucas said as he looked at Cristiano "and both punish him" he smirked. Cristiano was thinking, after a second he gave Lucas a nasty smile "deal" he said with an evil chuckle. James wanted to stand up, but Cristiano pushed him on the ground again "where do you think your going?!" he said to James "i err... " James tried to say but Cristiano grabbed his ass "i still got some things to deal with you " he hissed and with that he placed his teeth on the marks on James his left butcheek. James was biting his nuckles and moaned loudly as Cristiano mercilessly marked James. Lucas smirked nasty while watching Cristiano biting his property. as soon as Cristiano pulled back, Lucas closed in and placed his teeth on his marking on the right cheeck, and bited with full power. James hissed from pain as the tears filled his eyes. Lucas pulled back smiling, he and Cristiano watched proudly to the new bruises on their property that laid on the wet ground "nice to do buisness with you" Cristiano smirked to Lucas, who gave him an agreeing look "what are we going to do with him?" Lucas asked as he pointed to James. "leave that bitch to his missery " Cristiano smiled while looking at the shaking James " that will teach him to cheat on me" he said with a nasty tone " cheating on us" Lucas corrected him. Both boys smiled, Cristiano closed in on James, spitted on his back, Lucas also went on his knees and spitted on James face. " thats what you get for cheating u piece of crap" Cristiano said while he and Lucas both left the shower laughing, leaving their property sad and shaking with fear behind on the nasty floor. James tried to gather his thoughts while his ass was burning from Lucas and Cristianos teeth, he was right all along, they just used him for their own desires, but who didnt, the teehtmark dominance was a cruel system, when someone owned you there was no escape for you. James made himself small as he felt a tear walking over his cheek.

i dont want to end things on such a sour way, so allow me to share with you the possative side of this story. James will get his revenge in teethmark dominance part 2 ;)


End file.
